Why don't you kiss her?
by camii granger
Summary: EDITADA, Y CON PEQUEÑOS ARREGLOS. Mi primera historia, Harry se da cuenta que sus sentimientos estan cambiando con respecto a una castaña please entren y rev.
1. Chapter 1

Why don't you kiss her songfic H/Hr

Why don't you kiss her songfic H/Hr

Hace un rato ya que Harry Potter había dejado de hacer la tarea, solo para observar a su "mejor amiga". No le importaba mucho estudiar para los EXTASIS, solo tenia mente para ella.

Ese día la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba prácticamente vacía, habían unos chicos de quinto estudiando, y Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry estaba en una cita con su novia Luna Lovegood en la sala de los menesteres, y Hermione Granger estaba en un escritorio estudiando.

De repente Harry se sentó en un sillón y empezó a cantar no muy alto una canción muggle que se le había quedado grabada.

We're the best of friends (Nosotros somos los mejores de los amigos)  
And we share our secrets (Y compartimos nuestros secretos)  
She knows everything that is on my mind (Ella sabe todo lo que esta en mi mente)

- Es increíble como pasa el tiempo cuando estudio – dijo Hermione- la sala común ya estaba vacía, los de quinto dormían y Ron aun no llegaba

-¿que sucede Harry? dijo la chica captando la atención de Harry.

nada, solo cantaba una canción de un chico muggle, la escuche en las vacaciones y me ha hecho pensar mucho- respondió el chico.

Aaah-dijo Herms sentándose junto a Harry.

Ya son siete años ¿no? – dijo harry luego de unos minutos de silencio incomodo-

Si, siete años de aventuras, siete años de alegría, siete años de amistad- concluyó Hermione-

Lately something's changed (Últimamente algo ha cambiado)  
As I lie awak, in my bed (Mientras yo estaba estirado despierto en mi cama)  
A voice here inside my head (Una voz aquí en mi cabeza)  
Softly says (Suavemente dice)

¿Harry? –dijo la castaña-

Dime Herms – respondió Harry-

¿me puedes abrazar? –dijo ruborizada la chica- es que hace tiempo que no abrazo a alguien-

Pu…pues claro – dijo acalorado harry, abriendo los brazos y luego abrazó a Hermione.

Gracias – dijo Herms- y así se quedaron un buen rato

Que bien se sentía Harry, abrazar a Hermione de esa forma, sin que nadie los viera o molestara, era maravilloso; el olor a vainilla que emanaba el cuerpo de Hermione lo embriagaba.

Harry vio que Hermione estaba dormida en sus brazos, y se puso a cantar otra vez.

Why don't you kiss her (Por que no la besas)  
Why don't you tell her (Por que no le dices)  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide (Por que no le dejas ver los sentimientos que tú escondes?  
She'll never know (Porque ella nunca lo sabrá)  
If you never show (Si tú nunca le enseñas)  
The way you feel inside (lo que tú sientes dentro)

Por la mente de Harry pasaban todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, todas las aventuras, los miedos y las tristezas. Recordó cuando junto con Ron la salvaron del troll, cuando Ella lo ayudó a liberar a Sirius, cuando fue Ella la única que creyó en Él en el torneo de los tres magos, Ella fue la que creó el ED, Ella estuvo acompañándolo en la batalla en el ministerio, Ella lo ayudó en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y la mas reciente aventura, cuando Harry venció a Lord Voldemort Ella estuvo a su lado dándole fuerzas y ayudándolo en todo lo que fuese posible.

Ella, ella, ella, ella, se repetía en la cabeza de Harry.

Oh, I'm so afraid (Estoy demasiado asustado)  
To make the first move (Para hacer este primer movimiento)  
Just a touch and we could (Solo un roce y nosotros podríamos)  
cross the line (cruzar la línea)

Pero no se la merecía, Harry sabia que ella ya no era la misma luego de la última batalla, ella había cambiado, el sabia que Hermione estaba enamorada de alguien, y lo mas probable es que no era de él.- la mirada del chico era triste, expresaba un profundo amor, pero uno no correspondido-

And everytime shes near (Cada vez que está ella cerca)  
I wanna never let her go (Yo no quiero dejarla escapar)  
Confess to her what my heart knows,(Confesarle a ella lo que mi corazón sabe)  
hold her close (Cogerla cerca)

Why don't you kiss her (Por que no la besas)  
Why don't you tell her (Por que no le dices)  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide (Por que no le dejas ver los sentimientos que tú escondes?  
She'll never know (Porque ella nunca lo sabrá)  
If you never show (Si tú nunca le enseñas)  
The way you feel inside (lo que tú sientes dentro)

Te amo- le dijo en un susurro inaudible- pero yo no te merezco "amiga" –enfatizando la ultima palabra-

What would she say (Que diría ella)  
I wonder would she just turn away (Me pregunto si me rechazaría)  
or would she promise me (O me prometería)

that she's here to stay (que ella está aquí para estar)  
It hurts me to wait (Me duele esperar)  
I keep asking myself (Me mantengo preguntándome a mi mismo)

Lentamente Harry se acerco a los labios de Hermione, solo los rozo, no fue capaz de besarla

no puedo, no puedo, ¿Cómo me enamore de ti? –decía Harry, mientras que suavemente despertaba a Hermione.

Herms, Herms, mejor ve a dormir a tu cama, es mas cómoda –dijo dulcemente Harry-

Ooh Harry, no debiste dejar que me durmiera encima de ti, apuesto a que te tenía incomodo en el sofá – respondió colorada Herms.

No para nada, yo estaba bien, ahora buenas noches y cada uno a su cuarto, que ya es hora de dormir en nuestras cómodas camas –dijo el peliazabache en un tono muy paternal.

OK, buenas noches Harry, que duermas bien- dijo Herms, dándole un rápido abrazo a Harry y un beso en la mejilla, luego desapareció por el cuarto de chicas.

Why don't you kiss her (Por que no la besas)  
Why don't you tell her (Por que no le dices)  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide (Por que no le dejas ver los sentimientos que tú escondes?  
She'll never know (Porque ella nunca lo sabrá)  
If you never show (Si tú nunca le enseñas)  
The way you feel inside (lo que tú sientes dentro)

Harry se toco la mejilla en la que Hermione le había dado un beso, y luego una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo _"¿Por qué no la besas?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow

Wow! Que cara amigo,-escucho que le decían a lo lejos Harry

-eh??-

-que tienes una cara de enamorado baboso –dijo Ron que acababa de llegar a la sala común-

-me sucede cada vez que la veo- repuso Harry

-si, y cuando piensas en ella, y cuando se despide de ti-decía ron enumerando con los dedos - y cuando sueñas con ella, y cuando….

-OK Ron, ya entendí la idea-hablo Harry interrumpiendo al pelirrojo-

- y hablaste con Herms??- pregunto Ron-

-no amigo, no me atreví, además que hoy me pidió un abrazo y no pude articular palabra- dijo colorado Harry- solo atine a cantar en un susurro y decirle te amo cuando estaba dormida-

-vaya, osea que me perdí a mi mejor amigo ¿cantando?-dijo riéndose Ron-

-si, y no te rías eh? Que lo que estoy viviendo es un calvario, la amo con todo mi corazón y siento que no soy el indicado, ella es una mujer increíble, mientras que yo soy solo su amigo-

-sabes, tengo la sensación de que Hermione ya sabe que estas enamorado de ella-dijo Ronald mirando hacia las escaleras de las chicas-

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Harry-

-corazonada amigo, una corazonada- respondió el pelirrojo; lo que Harry no sabia, era que Ronald había visto a Hermione escondida en las escaleras, y ella había subido rápidamente después que ron la vio.

- y tu, ¿Cómo vas con Luna?

-Increíble, no te imaginas los genial que es estar con ella, me hace reír, me hace sentir que la debo proteger por siempre; es que es tan linda, perfecta, dulce, brillante y no es tan loca como creí, en realidad no se como no lo note antes-respondió soñadoramente Ron-

-Ja! Ahora quien tiene cara de baboso enamorado-dijo Harry riéndose de Ron-

-hey no te burles….mañana iré a Hogsmeade con Luna, así que no me busques ¿OK?, tu ¿iras?-pregunto Ron

-si, creo que iré con Herms, el lunes pasado me había pedido que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas-respondió el peliazabache-

-entonces juntémonos en las tres escobas, para pasar un rato juntos-dijo Ron-

-Vale, ahora vamos a dormir, te juro que no doy más-

-ojala tengas una oportunidad con Herms mañana- dijo Ron mientras entraban a su dormitorio-

-ojala amigo, ojala; Buenas Noches-

-buenas noches-

Al día siguiente al día siguiente Harry, Ron y Luna tomaban desayuno en la mesa Gryffindor, en esos momentos entraba al gran comedor Hermione-

-buenos días chicos-dijo la castaña

-buenos días Hermione-respondieron al unísono-

-que haremos hoy en Hogsmeade-pregunto Luna

-yo necesito comprar mas pergamino y tinta-dijo Herms- ¿me acompañas Harry?

-claro Herms, encantado-respondió Harry-

-entonces yo me voy con mi Lunita y nos podemos juntar después en las tres escobas- dijo Ron-

-me parece una genial idea Ronnie-respondió luna luego de darle un corto beso a Ron-

-Harry, ¿me pasas el jugo?- pregunto Hermione-

-Toma-justo cuando Harry le pasaba la jarra con jugo a Herms, esta le dice "debemos conversar los dos" en un susurro, dejando a un Harry paralizado-

-cla….claro-respondió el chico-

El desayuno paso rápidamente, mientras que Ron y Luna ya se habían ido a Hogsmeade, Harry esperaba a Hermione en el vestíbulo, ya que estaba empezando a nevar y Herms no había bajado su abrigo-

-¿de que querrá hablar?-se preguntaba Harry- ¿me dirá que ella no siente nada por mi?, ¿me dirá que me ama?, ¿me dirá...

-Harry!! –grito Hermione sacando de un transe de preguntas al peliazabache-

-ay lo siento, es que estaba pensando-respondió Harry tratando de calmar su asustado corazón-

-OK, hey vamos, que se nos hace tarde-dijo Hermione tomando de la mano a su amigo-

Que increíble sensación, que relajante, que calida-pensaba Harry- si supiera que con solo tomarme la mano me tiene volando en el cielo, y sus ojos, cada vez que los veo, me enamoro mas, es como si un mar de chocolate me sumergiera mas y mas y yo no encuentro las salida, si cada detalle de ella me enamora, sus pequeñas pecas alrededor de la nariz, y sus rizos, ¡por Merlín! Sus rizos me vuelven Loco! Es que ¿no capta que me derrito con solo pensar en ella?

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la tienda, compró tres rollos de pergaminos y dos tinteros mas; ella si que escribe, y ese es otro punto que me gusta de ella, me fascina cuando se concentra al máximo en las clases y sus deberes, como se muerde el labio cuando tiene una duda, o cuando resuelve una; o su enojos porque no hemos terminado nuestros deberes, es que solo ella nos aguanta, y luego nos ayuda a terminarlos. Si, hay que decirlo, Hermione es PERFECTA.

-ya termine Harry, ahora creo que deberíamos hablar-dijo la castaña llevándolo hacia unas bancas para sentarse- he notado que estas un poco raro estos últimos días-

-¿en serio? No me he dado cuenta, pero no entiendo, raro como ¿en que?-

-es que andas como en las nubes Harry, como perdido, no me digas que de nuevo has soñado con Voldemort?-dijo Herms en un tono preocupado-

-no Herms, no he soñado con el, es que el problema es que no he podido dormir-respondió Harry-

-¿y porque no me habías dicho? Yo perfectamente te podría haber hecho una poción para dormir Harry, solo tenias que pedírmela-dijo Hermione ahora más relajada-

-es que no es eso Herms, ni siquiera mil pociones me harían dormir- dijo Harry-

-ah entonces lo que tú tienes es que no puedes dormir por pensar una chica o ¿no?-pregunto Hermione-

-¿Qué comes que adivinas Herms?-

-sexto sentido…creo-

-ah, y se puede saber quien es esa misteriosa chica, que no deja a mi amigo dormir-pregunto entre curiosa y divertida Hermione-

-no, no se puede saber-dijo Harry ocultando su supuesto valor Gryffindor-

-vamos Harry, dime…¿la conozco?

-mas de lo que tu crees Herms-

-¿es Gryffie?-

-si-

-¿crees que no mereces a una chica como ella?

-si-

-¿sabes lo que ella siente por ti?

-no-

-¿le cantas mientras ella duerme?-

-si…..¿hey como sabes todo eso? –Pregunto sonrojado Harry-

-no importa Harry, ahora tengo dos preguntas más por hacerte-respondió Hermione muy seria-

-dime-

-¿la amas con todo tu corazón, hasta el infinito, y nunca la dejarías sola?

-si-

-OK, y si la canción que me cantaste anoche decía "¿Por qué no la besas? (why don't you kiss her), entonces ¡¿Por qué no me BESAS HARRY?!-

-Yo…yo.. Te..A..-Harry no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que sintió como unos suaves labios tocaban los suyos, seduciéndolo lentamente, avivando todo su interior. Harry no podía creer que Hermione lo estaba besando, rápidamente correspondió el beso, hasta que lentamente Hermione termino el beso separándose de los labios de Harry-

-yo también Harry, yo también te amo-dijo Hermione dándole un rápido beso

-wow! Si hubiese sabido esto desde el principio, no habría perdido tanto tiempo-dijo Harry-

-Ahora no perderemos mas tiempo Harry, estaremos juntos por siempre-dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano-

-creo que Ron y Luna están esperándonos-dijo Harry- aunque deben esperar unos cinco segundo más-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la castaña-

-Herms…¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-claro que si Harry –respondió Hermione dándole ya el tercer beso en menos de cinco segundos-

Ambos de la mano, se dirigieron hacia donde sus amigos, lo mejor de todo, es que ahora nadie los separaría, porque estarían unidos toda la vida.


End file.
